


The Danger

by sycamoretree



Series: Hux and the Tri-wizard Tournament at Hogwarts [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Durmstrang, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Hux seventeen years old, Kylo Ren is sixteen years old, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Pureblood Society, Teenage Drama, Wizarding World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-28 05:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sycamoretree/pseuds/sycamoretree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Christmas approaches, Hux must find a way to both help and avoid Kylo Ren at the same time. After all; the coming second trial in the Triwizard Tournament is challenging alright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Danger

On Monday, the Daily Prophet had published a shallow but large article about the Durmstrang champion befriending an unnamed Slytherin student, who a witness had identified as the son of the owner to the famous home security company, although the Hux name wasn’t being mentioned.

One of the journalists had gotten lucky in Hogsmeade and detected Kylo in the carriage with Hux, and both their faces were recognizable to those who knew them.

Hux cursed silently when he entered the Great Hall by lunchtime and nearly everyone turned their heads to look at him like a spectacle. The rumours would surely worsen now. The small wizarding world would be interested in the unlikely Hogwarts friend Kylo Ren had acquired.

And Hux’ father would get wind of this. Hux assumed that more praise with hidden demands would arrive with the next letter, if he knew his father right.

With complete dignity, Hux strolled to the Slytherin table and ignored the displeased muttering coming from the Ravenclaw table where their unsettled champion resided. Hux held no loyalty to any other house but his own, but he would have preferred to keep his and Kylo’s arrangement secret to avoid this talk of betrayal and underhand conspiracy from a Slytherin.

But he firmly occupied his mind with thoughts of Kylo dumping a pouch brimming with Galleons on his future oak desk to spur on his career as he filled his plate.

Many girls from all four houses sent hateful glares his way and Hux almost smirked at their blatant jealousy. They were welcome to chase Ren for all he cared; foolish girls. Boys from Slytherin however were animatedly high-fiving him for becoming friends with a promising pureblood from the northern part of the wizarding world.

Hux just wanted a normal day but kept up the charade since the press would take an interest in him soon. Image trumped privacy. But lest he risk being lynched and hexed by frustrated Ravenclaws in a dark corridor, and keep the press at bay until the close scrutiny ended; it would be wise to stay away from Ren for a while so no witnesses saw them together again.

***

During Herbology class shared between Slytherins and the Durmstrang delegation, Hux chose Lizzie Burke as his partner on purpose and watched how Ren’s strides faltered on his way over to him.

Ren looked like a lost boy in Diagon Alley for a moment and hurt could be read in his eyes before he regained his countenance and roughly grabbed another Durmstrang boy by the arm and dragged him to an available station.

Hux leaned against Lizzie and asked quietly, “Are you cold?”

Their gardening gloves certainly weren’t tailored gloves made from prudent material to keep their hands warm in the cold greenhouse while banks of snow surrounded the construction on the outside.

“I don’t know, Hux. I can’t feel my fingers,” Lizzie answered with dripping sarcasm, but Hux took pity on her and waved his wand to cast a warming spell over them both and the warmth trickled over them suddenly like a blessed shower.

“Thanks,” Lizzie smiled happily before the professor began the lesson. While professor Longbottom displayed almost childish enthusiasm for herbs, plants, and fungi, he was competent and made sure that every student could keep up.

But wrapping fanged Geranium plants in burlap for the winter was tedious, repetitive, and risky when several plants attempted to lean away from the burlap and snap tiny teeth at Hux.

However, hearing Ren let out what sounded like a dirty word in his own language when a particularly alert, large plant found the exposed area of his wrist above the glove almost made up for the boring lesson.

Longbottom approached the Durmstrang students and gestured at Ren who cradled the wrist to his chest. “Come now, Mr. Ren. These pretty things are harmless. Go find a plaster in the red box on my desk and then return to your station.”

Ren sent Longbottom a murderous glare behind his black fringe before he stalked toward the desk and attended to his small wound.

Hux winced and almost smacked the chirping, angry Geranium who had closed its gape around his pinky while he was distracted with looking at Ren. He firmly manhandled the unruly plant under the burlap and secured the fabric.

“Hux,” Lizzie whispered and suddenly there was something brushing against his back.

Over his shoulder, Ren inspected the package containing a plant, and his immediate presence had Hux holding still and not reaching for the next pot.

“Trust you to wrap them perfectly like a Christmas present,” Kylo snorted and Hux replied drily, “Yet yours escaped and bit you while I stand here without a plaster. Why do you think that is?”

A pointed sound came from the professor who cleared his throat and indicated that Ren should be back at his station.

Kylo said loudly, “Thank you for offering to show me how to wrap them, Hux. I’ll gladly learn by watching you handling the Geranium.”

Hux was impressed with Kylo’s quick thinking and glanced up at Longbottom who nodded imperiously and went to help a few Durmstrang students whose fur linings had caught in the plants’ teeth. Hux picked up the next plant and sighed.

“Well, look closely now while you state what’s on your mind, Ren, because I don’t perform for anyone without getting something in return.”

“Oh, I know, Captain who wants the Quidditch cup,” Kylo murmured suddenly startingly close to Hux’ ear; his mouth sending warm air over his lobe and causing Hux to shiver.

Acutely aware of Lizzie’s intensive attempts to hear what they were saying, Hux turned his head away from her and towards Kylo who still loomed over his shoulder like a brown, too attached Dementor donned out in the thick coat that all Durmstrang students had.

“Now, what’s so important that you must interrupt me and leave your own partner to fend for himself?”

Kylo’s nostrils flared as excitement took over his features.

“I discovered the answer to one of the riddles. I just need you to confirm it.”

“Can’t it wait until the break? Longbottom is heading our way,” Hux warned and Kylo snorted in defiance.

“No, because the opportunity to discover is here, not outside the greenhouse. _Herbicide_.”

Unexpectedly, the Geranium in Hux’ hands slipped down to press against the dirt in the pot like a cowed Crup lying flat on the floor.

“What?”

“Herbicide. There’s a flask with that word on the professor’s desk. I saw it when I found the plaster. ‘ _One among us five should not be spilled on Hogwarts’ grass’_ , the riddle said.”

Hux whispered back, “And Herbicide potion can kill or damage plants so they don’t grow anymore. No-one wants ugly patches on the grounds here. You might be right, Kylo.”

The dark eyes conveyed a different kind of warmth then, and Ren breathed through a growing smile, “You called me by my first name.”

“Focus, Ren. Even if you’ve found out another poison, it doesn’t mean you’ve come up with a way of drinking it so it doesn’t affect you too badly in the trial.”

“Is Herbicide very dangerous to consume?”

Hux gave him a teasing smirk.

“Well, I hope you’re not too attached to your hair. Herbicide kills anything that grows.”

The way the Durmstrang champion paled made Hux snigger before he gently patted the Geranium to coax it into chirping before covering it with the burlap.

“You’re making a joke,” Ren admonished and Hux shrugged.

“Couldn’t resist. Let’s hope the Beauxbaton champion gets rattled when she finds out that her shining hair might be in danger of falling off. But Herbicide isn’t for humans to drink. It’s disgusting and you will feel awful. I suggest you eat a lot of bread and cakes for breakfast before the trial so the food can absorb some of the poison, like it does when one drinks too much wine or beer.”

Suddenly a hand enveloped Hux’ below the station and awkwardly squeezed his through the gardening glove.

“Thanks for helping me, Hux. I appreciate it. By the way; it was really cozy sharing this warming spell with you and Miss Burke.”

Then Kylo was making a timely return to his comrade just as Longbottom strolled up to Lizzie and Hux to inspect the completed wrapping of the plant that Kylo should have been studying. At least Hux was rewarded with ten house points for his trouble.

***

During the first days of Christmas break when the castle was abandoned by nearly every student, Hux had plenty of time to do research in the library. Once he had gathered what he needed, he sent a copy of most of the pages and helpful notes to Kylo with an owl the school provided.

He knew the rumours wouldn’t exactly be extinguished if any of the remaining students spotted him visiting Kylo on the Durmstrang ship. It was safer to stay in the Owlery in the west tower and watch the bird land on the windowsill to Kylo’s cabin and tap on the window to be let in, just like Hux had done in the autumn.

Except the bird didn’t need to find out a secret password to be allowed near the ship now frozen into place by the dock. At least he had kept his promise to Kylo to help him. His honour was intact.

However, in the notes Kylo was probably untying from the owl's leg right now was a short letter requesting Kylo meet him after the lunch with the professors on Christmas Day when it was natural that all the remaining students atteded the Great Hall together, and inevitably would exit the same together. Hux had written that Kylo was to follow him at a safe distance to a staircase in a rarely visited corridor far from the moving staircases in the middle of Hogwarts that worked as the nave of the castle.

They would meet again soon, and somehow the thought was more comforting than any present or note Hux' own family would send within a few days.

***

“What’s this?” Hux scrunched his nose sceptically at the rustling package Ren was holding out to him. He had preferred to get to business right after leading Kylo away from the other students after the delicious lunch. Hux had barely gotten down to sit on the steps when Ren had released a short fanfare and produced a package from his robe that quickly grew bigger.

“We’re exchanging Christmas gifts,” Ren replied slowly as if Hux was deranged.

“No, you are giving me something. I won’t be in your debt, Ren.”

“Relax! Sometimes I think you’re too Slytherin for your own good. Listen; you gave me great help in solving the riddle. I consider that your gift to me. Now I only have to figure out the last poison. Headmaster Snoke is pleased with me and I will prepare well for the second trial. This is me thanking you by giving you a little something.”

“Ren, a list of poisons and instructions on how you should drink them isn’t considered a good Christmas gift even by Pureblood standards,” Hux remarked but tact had taught him to politely accept gifts, even if they meant he would have to return the favour in some way.

Ren handed him the package and Hux suffered the task of removing the plain brown paper manually and not resort to magic. His work resulted in a plain box and a Durmstrang student looming over him while he opened the box.

Hux picked up the items with muted astonishment. He was speechless. Ren’s voice penetrated his head while he was trying to find his composure again.

“I hope you like my gift. It’s one of Denison Frisby’s shoulder pads from the World Cup. They were hard to come by, and I had to fight against many collectors and fans in the auction, but they became mine. And now they’re yours.”

Hux felt the softened, shiny leather of one pad worn often enough to get thinner from use, and the initials of the phenomenal former keeper of the English National Quidditch team adorned the bottom edge of the pad. The letters were coloured white that complimented the traditional red and white on the team’s robes. Hux had no reason to dispute the provenance of the shoulder pads.

“Ren, this is too much,” Hux breathed.

Ren snoted. “Nonsense. It’s only protection that's been worn by a skilled English keeper. The leather is worn and not fit to be placed on a fireplace mantel behind glass. Wear the pads, Hux. Use them as they are meant to be used. That is my wish.”

Hux raised his eyes to meet Kylo’s surprisingly kind ones. Somehow, Hux began to imagine that he indeed would wear the shoulder pads one day in a quidditch game and feel victorious in equipment of a legendary quidditch player.

That thought was a stark difference to his plans to be a dutiful son and worker and attend decent functions with other Purebloods.

With a growing ball of unease inside, Hux stroke the smooth leather before returning the pads to the box and putting it aside. He raked a hand over his head, and dreaded the moment he would have to ruin Ren’s good mood.

“Kylo, will you come sit down?”

Kylo angled his head as he scrutinised Hux and inquired, “What’s that face, Captain? Don’t you like the present? You can be honest with me.”

The uncertainty spoke of Kylo’s youth that sometimes emerged when the sixteen-year old was unguarded and taken aback.

Hux only patted the step beside him and Kylo sat down, attentive of Hux’ every feature.

“Listen, I sent you information about four of the five poisons mentioned in the riddle. Arsenic that was once used to make Muggle skin turn white, Herbicide that kills plants, a drink with alcohol that can be used as some sort of poison to escape miserable memories, likely Firewhisky. And then there’s the Forgetfulness potion which is tricky because you can’t drink it last now.”

“Why not? That was our plan.”

Hux rubbed a hand over his forehead before trying to not sound too troubled for Kylo’s sake when he said, “Because I also found out the fifth poison which you must drink last to be able to complete the trial. You know how much the Tournament asks of the champions. That means advanced trials that even not every adult wizard or witch can complete. I felt that I needed to tell you face to face despite it being better if I distance myself from you to avoid being exposed in the tabloids.”

Kylo stared at him with wide eyes and emitted with a steadier voice than Hux’, “What is the last poison?”

“The Draught of living death.”

Only the swishing sound from the swaying flames of the torches broke the silence in the stairwell for a moment. Hux studied Kylo’s form when no reaction came.

“Kylo, do you know of this poison?” he asked gently and received a terse, “I know of it.”

“It’s meant to make the drinker fall into a deep sleep that resembles death, but it’s said that one single drop can kill.”

Kylo wrapped his long arms around his knees and gazed ahead.

“Death doesn’t scare me.”

“You’re meant to fulfil the task; not die by your own hand in front of an audience. There is a way out of this; I’m sure.”

“I’ll not forfeit. I’ll do what the Tournament asks of me. I’m just as worthy as the other champions. I’ll drink the poison.”

Hux grew angry with Kylo’s laconic answers.

“Stop acting as if you have something to prove! You’re _sixteen_ , Kylo!”

Kylo whipped his head his way and fire blazed from his dark eyes. “You know nothing of how advanced my magic is! I am a powerful wizard!”

“You’re still a boy who should be afraid of dying from suicide! Show a little worry and humbleness so we can figure out how to lessen the damage, or you’ll lose for certain, and perhaps not wake up again!”

“But I have to drink! There’s no way out of this. How can I beat the poison if I’m lying dead on the ground?”

Now, Kylo was at last beginning to demonstrate natural panic and fear. With frenzy, Kylo grabbed Hux’s by the robe and crushed the ironed fabric in his hands.

“Hux, help me. I don’t trust Snoke to be able to help me in this. I’ll be helpless on the ground and then no advanced magic can come from me and save me. What do I do? What do I do?!”

Hux flung his arm around Kylo’s head and clenched the warm nape under the silken hair until Kylo’s grip on him slackened and Hux held his whole attention. Hux hissed, “ _This_ is what I want from you, Kylo! I want you to be so desperate to live that you’ll do anything; struggle and think and fight to stay alive and escape death. You choose life and then we work to keep it that way through this Tournament.”

“I… I don’t want to die,” Kylo whispered hoarsely, then shuddered as if the revelation had been a surprise to him. Gone was the cocky teenager with the teasing, flirting habits. Instead a human of flesh and blood wanting to live emerged before Hux’s eyes, and it was beautiful to witness.

Dampness created a shuddering bed for the dark eyes, chapped lips spoke of nervous nibbling, and red spots high on the prominent cheekbones revealed the upset state of the person caught between boyhood and manhood.

Kylo let out a sniffle and Hux for some reason let his hand leave the delicate nape and travel over sensitive skin until the palm covered Kylo’s red but cold cheek.

“I see that now. Come on; deep breaths. Look at me and slow your breaths.”

Kylo obeyed dutifully and Hux kept touching his cheek in a rare display of intimacy.

“You’re not this kind to me only because of our deal,” Kylo murmured.

Hux shook his head and admitted, “No, I’m not. As you said; aren’t we friends?”

“We are. Right?”

“Yes.”

“Hux, we have to find a way for me to triumph in this trial. I can’t die.” Then, Kylo added more to himself, but Hux still heard, “Mother cannot bury another from the family.”

Hux didn’t ask about the words. Instead he filed away the information just to be safe and wrapped an arm around the expanse of Kylo’s broad back as a one-armed hug that supported the larger boy. Despite what this brave boy might say; he wasn’t neutral when facing death. Hux would have to come up with a solution to the last poison that Kylo could trust would bring him back even when he was unconscious.

This required more researching. At least he had the rest of the Christmas break to visit the library and help Ren.

And the poor lad might feel better if Hux gave him a proper Christmas present. Neither of the boys spoke much about their families; practically nothing, so Hux had no way of knowing if Kylo would get many or no presents for Christmas. Suddenly he knew the perfect gift.

“Kylo, what do you say if you get your Christmas present now instead of tomorrow?” Kylo lifted his head from Hux’ shoulder and wore a curious look amongst the exhaustion on his face.

“Will you kiss me then?” Hux’s heart took a leap and he scrambled back from their huddled position.

“No… No, I meant a proper gift I'll take from my room and give to you if you wait outside the common room. A Christmas present.”

“Oh. Sorry, I…misunderstood,” Kylo finished meekly before getting up to his feet and extending a hand towards Hux while squaring his shoulders.

“Come on, and lead the way, then, mate.”

Hux had to admit to himself that the word mate felt wrong coming from the Durmstrang student, but then he decided that he had done the right thing deterring Kylo from kissing him when the boy was so upset recently, and since they would be co-operating during the year and have to be in each other’s presence. Better to keep what they had on friendly terms and not stray into more intimate, complicated territory.

Then he thought of the large customized bag of sorted Bertie Bott’s Beans that contained no unpleasant flavour; on the contrary rather refined tastes fit for a Pureblood palate. Red current rum, Slytherin delight, Roasted Oxheart, Truffle truffle...

The expensive but rather impersonal confectionery contained no novelties: being as predictable and boring as the sender of the present; Hux' father. Hux gathered that Kylo would benefit more from the sweets than he so this was a gift he felt able to pass on to the other boy.

He took Kylo’s hand and heaved himself up with the box safely held under his arm. He couldn't wait to fasten the shoulder pads to his own body and see how well they fit.

“My present won’t be as personal, or expensive as the pads you gave me, but I suspect you’ll enjoy it anyway. It’s only good things, Ren,” he promised.

“Sounds good,” Kylo joked awfully, and was aware of it, given the silly grin on his face that chased away the remnants of fear.

‘Good,’ Hux thought while lingering on the word. Together, they would surely be able to figure out a way to get Ren through the next challenge alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments. I really appreciate your attention and will deliver more chapters soon. I've researched a lot for this verse and much comes from the Harry Potter world.


End file.
